Left behind
by blackheartband
Summary: Dimitri and Rose find a little girl named Emily Anders whose mom was killed by Strigoi. What will happen to Emily when left all alone? Takes place after Shadow Kissed if Dimitri never went Strigoi. Better than it sounds!
1. Mystery Girl

**Yes a new fanfiction! I've been thinking about this one for two days seeing how I only finished Shadow Kissed three days ago and Hated the ending so this is what would ahppen if Dimitri came out fine. I hope you enjoy! I do not own vampire Academy Richelle Mead does**

* * *

Left Behind

Snow crunched under my boot and the sound was out of tune with everybody else's. Me, Dimitri, my mom, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia and Eddie were walking to that old abandoned guardian post by the pond to go ice skating. The royal Moroi family that my mom guarded was visiting their kids so my mom had time to spend with me that meant not a lot of time with just Dimitri and me. It had been a couple days since the we attacked the Strigoi and people were still shocked so classes were out for a couple days and I just couldn't get that night in the cabin with Dimitri out of my mind.

"Rose! Earth to Rose!" Adrian yelled.

"What?"

"Did you pay attention to anything I said?"

"No, I didn't. I was busy thinking."

"Let me guess, you were thinking about names for our future children! I personally like Adrian J.R. and Rose J.R." I rolled my eyes and Dimitri peeked at us from the corner of his eye with a disapproving frown. I could have sworn I saw jealousy written all over his face.

"Adrian, I wouldn't marry you let alone have your kids even if I was the last dhampir in the world!" I saw a small smile flash across Dimitri's face; it was gone as fast as it came. I had no idea how he sent me these messages while holding a conversation with my mom.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's got the hots for me." Adrian whispered to Eddie who laughed. I could tell this was going to be a long walk.

As I turned back around to face the direction we were going I bumped into a little girl that was clearly lost. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that were as big as saucers. Her little body shook with either fear or because she was cold, which one I couldn't tell. But she just stood there looking up at me with those large brown eyes. Everyone had stopped behind me no one said anything; no one knew what to say.

"Are you lost?" Dimitri asked in a gentle voice as he got down on one knee to be eye level with her. But the little girl didn't answer him she just continued to stare up at me. And it was starting to freak me out.

"Are you Rose Hathaway?" The mystery girl asked in a quite voice still looking at me.

"Ummm . . . yeah."

"You've killed Strigoi right?"

"Well yeah. Is there something you need?"

"If you're looking for an autograph little girl then you have to go through me." Adrian said stepping forward. I pushed Adrian to my side so that he slipped on the ice and landed flat on his royal little butt. The mystery girl giggled. My mom got down on her knees to become eye level with her too. Dimitri was still on the ground trying to ask her questions but she paid him no mind and went back to staring at me.

"Little girl Guardian Belikov asked you a question." My mom said in a firm voice. The little girl turned towards Dimitri with wonder in her eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"Um um I'm sorry Guardian Belikov I was just thinking about something; I didn't mean to ignore you." By the end of her sentence she was out of breath and shaking clearly from Dimitri's reputation.

"It's okay. Now what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the elementary part of the academy?" Dimitri said in such a kind way that I thought that I would melt on the walkway.

"No, my mom never enrolled me. But I came here looking for Rose."

"Well where is your mom? She's probably looking for you." My mom said.

"That's why I came to find Rose. My mom is a Guardian and was called to help attack the Strigoi and she brought me with her. My mom left me in the dorm she had been given to go fight the Strigoi but she never came back. So I figured if Rose has killed Strigoi why can't she help me find my mom?" The little girl stood there waiting, waiting for me to help her, but why me?

"Well first what's your name?" My mother asked.

"Emily. Emily Anders."

"Well I'm sorry Emily I don't I can help you." I said, this was kind of getting annoying.

"But I thought that you could help me find my mom because I really really miss her a lot." With that Emily burst into tears. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she began to shake violently. Regret shot through me like a lightening bolt. Dimitri wrapped his arms around her small body and began to shush her. Her tears quickly soaked Dimitri's shoulder but he still continued stroking her hair trying to get her to stop and my mom gave me a disapproving look. Christian, Mia, Lissa, Eddie and Adrian all looked like they were going to cry too. Lissa began to think of something and the bond told me what it was, the first time she ever saw me. That was when I first came to the academy at the age of four.

For a moment this scene looked too familiar. She looked just like me the first time my mom had left me at the academy. I had cried when I found out she left me there and I had cried into Alberta's shoulder. I decided then that I would help Emily. I knew all too well how she felt and someone her age didn't deserve to go through this. I pulled her out of Dimitri's comforting embrace and picked her up. She looked at me for a moment and then tightly hugged my neck and buried her head in my chest. Our plans had changed. As were walked to the main building of the academy I began to hum a lullaby, soon Emily's sobs stopped and her body relaxed in my arms.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Different side of Dimitri right? Please comment!!! I fI get comments I will continue the story! Even if you have nothing to say just a hey would be fine! Hahaha! Cliffy! Will they find Emily's mom? What do you think?**


	2. A Mothers Instinct

**I'm so sorry that it took me son long to get the second Chapter up. I've gotten a lot of reviews asking me not to turn theis fanfic into a breaking dawn and I was going to at first but you guys convinced me otherwise so no this fanfic will not become a breaking dawn. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2! **

* * *

Left Behind

As we walked to Kirova's office the wind began to pick up and I felt Emily shivering against me. Dimitri must have notice too because he came to my side, took off his Jacket and wrapped it around Emily. I had to shift her to get the coat all around her tiny body. As I moved her Emily started whimpering and her grip around my neck became so tight that I started to cough.

"Shhh . . . its okay Emily we'll find your mom soon and then everything will be alright." Dimitri said gently. Emily's arms loosened and I was able to breathe again.

When we got to Kirova's office I set Emily down and took her hand. Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie went back to their dorms. Me, my mom, Dimitri and Emily went inside. Stan and Alberta were in Kirova's office and they were startled when I walked in.

"Miss Hathaway we were discussing something urgent and private, would you please wait outside and take your little friend back to her dorm on the elementary campus." Kirova said.

"Actually I think this is much more urgent than whatever you three were discussing and no I'm not leaving Emily needs our help." I said. I was desperately trying to control my temper.

"Rose!" My mom and Dimitri said in unison.

"Listen this shouldn't take long. Little Emily here can't seem to find her mother. She was called as part of reinforcements to help with the Strigoi attack and Emily was brought along. Emily waited for her mother but he mother never came back surely you can take time out of your busy life to help this poor little girl just trying to find her mother." I said, my temper was running low.

"Oh well what is your mother's name?" Kirova asked.

"Her name is Guardian Jane Anders." Emily said quietly. Kirova began to scan a couple pieces of paper. When she came to the fourth and last piece of paper Kirova, Dimitri, Stan, my mother and Alberta's faces went as white as the sheet of paper that Kirova was holding, I knew that couldn't be a good sign.

"I'm so sorry Emily; your mother was killed during the attack." Kirova's words were grim and filled with sympathy something I never expected from her. Emily's little body began to shake and waterfalls poured down her cheeks, she grabbed my leg and held on tight afraid that I would leave her too. I sat on the floor with Emily in my lap her head buried in my chest. There was a muffled sob behind the door, Stan walked over and opened it. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Mia fell into the room and piled on top of each other. Lissa and Mia were openly crying and the guys were trying to be manly and not cry, except it wasn't working. Stan didn't do anything he was also trying to keep his composure without bursting into tears.

"Emily, do you have a dad?" Kirova asked. Emily tilted her head up and stopped her crying; now she was only shaking.

"Yes." Emily buried her head in my chest once more. Kirova went to another stack of papers and started sorting through those. A bit of anger flared up inside of me. Why would Kirova want to put Emily through more of this? It just isn't fair to Emily and right now it was rude. I startled myself; I realized that I'm starting to sound like my mom.

"Emily your father reported you missing a couple of days ago. Actually he's in the reception area waiting to talk to me. Alberta go get him and tell him that we found her." Kirova said with a sense of pride in her voice. Alberta returned with a tall Moroi about Dimitri's height and the same hair color as Emily. His cheeks were wet with tears but his eyes weren't red from crying which sent alarms off in my head but I ignored them. As soon as he saw Emily in my lap he ran over to us and grabbed Emily roughly out of me arms maybe a little too roughly for my liking.

"Thank god that you're alright Emily! I've been looking everywhere for you. When I heard about your mother I got worried that I had lost you too!" Emily's father hugged her tightly and seemed thrilled that he had found his daughter but Emily didn't look so thrilled. Her body remained stiff and ridged and she didn't want to return his hug but she did after he gave her a quick warning glance. I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed what I had just witnessed but no one looked as worried about Emily as I felt. Something didn't seem right and I couldn't tell what it was. I quickly dismissed my disquieting thoughts as a mother's instinct, even though I wasn't a mother I still felt an indescribable feeling toward Emily, as if she was my own and it was my job to protect her. Emily's father whose name was Mike left with Emily in his arms. I watched them walk away and Emily stared at me. Just before she got to small for me to see her she lifted her head off of Mike's shoulder and mouthed "help me", a single tear fell from her wild eyes, my arms suddenly felt empty and cold without Emily in them.

* * *

**Please Review! So what did you think? I bet you weren't expecting for her mom to die were you? I bet a lot of you will want to know what's the deal with Emily's father. Well all I can tell you is keep reading!!! hahaha I'm sooo . . . evil!**


	3. Lover No More

**Another day another chapter. Yes I must love you guys a whole bunch because I'm suppose to be doing a project on genetic diseases. Most people think I'm evil right now because I let Emily's mother die, well you're about to hate me a whole hell of a lot more! lol but don't worry it gets better. Now READ damnit!**

* * *

Left Behind

_Emily was sleeping in bed when her father came. He shook her and shook her violently until she woke up. She screamed when she saw him and tried to push him away but he was too strong. He pinned her down to the bed and slowly peeled away her covers with a sickening grin plastered on his face. Emily had a look of horror, like she knew what was going to happen. He pulled down Emily's pajama bottoms down and then his slacks. Emily screamed but went unheard, her screams muffled by the sour taste of her fathers mouth pressed on hers. He entered her body, rhythmically entering then exiting. His pleasure equaled her pain. And I, Rosemarie Hathaway, could do nothing. _

I woke up in a cold sweat, my voice hoarse from screaming. Ever since Emily uttered those two words I haven't been able to go a minute without dreaming about her or thinking about her and whether I should tell Dimitri of my worries. I ripped off my covers and walked to the bathroom down the hall. I splashed cold water on my face and looked into the mirror. I looked horrible. There were dark bags under my eyes from a lack of sleep, my skin looked a sickly yellow and I had lost a significant amount of weight. I had to put on makeup to hide what I really looked like, and this all occurred in two days. I realized that I would be late for practice with Dimitri and ran to get ready.

As I walked into the gym Dimitri looked up from his western novel and horror flashed across his face, had I done something wrong?

"Roza what happened to you?" Dimitri said barely touching the skin under my eyes, like I could break if he said the wrong thing.

"What are you talking about comrade? I'm completely fine!" I lied.

"Your are most certainly not fine! You look like you haven't slept in years, what's going on? I want the truth Roza, no more lies, no more secrets." I realized in my hast to get to practice I had forgotten to put on makeup. I suddenly wanted to fall in Dimitri's arms and tell him everything, my dreams, fears and the last two words Emily mouthed to me and I did. I sagged against his chest and cried. The words flowed out of my mouth and I couldn't stop. When I had finally stopped crying Dimitri spoke for the first time.

"Roza I think you're being oversensitive." Dimitri said chuckling. I looked at him with disbelief.

"Oversensitive? Oversensitive! The only thing that's going to be oversensitive is how sore your body is when I finish pummeling you to the ground!" I lunged at Dimitri with my full strength and body weight and caught him off guard. We tumbled to the ground and wrestled. I kicked and scratched without thinking, without looking. Several pairs of hands pulled me away from Dimitri and pinned me to the ground. The tears finally cleared away and I saw Lissa, Kirova, my mom, Stan and Alberta standing over me, Dimitri was moaning on the ground.

"Rose what the hell are you doing? You almost killed Belikov!" My mother said. She was clearly outraged. I didn't know what to say. I felt guilty about what I had done to Dimitri but I wasn't really sure why I had done it. When Dimitri finally managed to get up, with Stan's help, he looked me in the eye. I could see the hurt; the hurt that I had physically and emotionally hurt him that I had betrayed him and it killed me inside. I was escorted to my dorm with two guardians' positioned at my door for the safety of the academy. I sat on my bed for hours and cried until there were no more tears left. I tried to concentrate on homework but I couldn't. All of the sudden I was seeing Emily's father, Mike. He was shaking me and choking me, I tried to reach out to him to tell him it was me. I reached out my hand and it was shorter than normal and my thoughts were unusual.

'_Daddy please stop, I didn't do anything wrong this time daddy. PLEASE!'_ I thought. But then I realized these weren't my thoughts they were Emily's. I knew this had to be a dream and all I had to do was wake up but I couldn't. I was in Emily's body, hearing her thoughts, feeling what she felt at this exact moment and she was in trouble. All of the concern I had had in the past two days flooded back to me. I had to do something, I had to find Dimitri. But he wouldn't help me, that is unless I apologize and convince him that I had no control over what I had done because I really didn't. I couldn't go through my door because it was guarded and they wouldn't bring me to Dimitri's room because I was "still dangerous", but I could go through the window. I opened the window and looked down and I remembered that I was three stories above the ground for a reason. I back up from the window only to run towards it and take a running leap out into the cool night air.

* * *

**You guys are probably like "OMG did Rose almost kill Dimitri?" Well yes she did and yes that means that Dimitri hates her for the time being. And next you guys are probably thinking '_Is Rose in Emily's mind just like she can with Lissa?_' Well my answer to that is yes, yes she most certainly is!!! DUN DUN DUN . . . and please please don't hate me. Things will be okay in the next chapter I promise! I just felt like being evil to Rose! **


	4. A New Bond of Love

**Hey my loverly fans. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated soon enough there have been a lot of things going on in my life and I may be getting a job soon. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm also starting another Twilight Fanfic also which will be posted soon(I hope). So enjoy the next chapter. And if I get more threats only god knows what I will do to you guys. That means you flower_power666 or whatever your name is.**

* * *

Left Behind

I attempted to land on my feet remembering what Dimitri had taught me, to bend my knees so I wouldn't shock my spine. But I had forgotten one crucial thing, to land on the balls of my feet. My foot twisted and bent. Pain shot up my leg like a lightening bolt, but I ignored it. I had to help Emily. I ran as fast as I could on my throbbing ankle to the side of the dorm for the Guardians. I looked up and located Dimitri's window, it was on the third story like mine. I could just barely see the bottom of the window but I saw that it was open just a crack but that was all I needed. I began my vertical descent up the side of the wall. I kept my body close to the wall so it would be easier to lift myself. I grabbed on to any handhold that I could find and kept on telling myself never to look down. The ledge to Dimitri's window was less than an arms length away. I grabbed on to it and pulled myself onto it.

Once on the ledge I crouched down and slowly opened the window enough so that I could climb through it. I slid into the room with ease, not making a sound. I turned around and shut the window slowly and then walked over and locked the door. Dimitri would have to listen to me. I looked over at the bed and saw a sleeping Dimitri. He looked so peaceful even with the scars on his face, then I remembered who did that to him and any happiness went away. I pushed away those thoughts and focused on the task at hand. I quickly put my hand over Dimitri's mouth to smother his cries. As soon as I did he woke up. Dimitri took one look at me and began to struggle and scream for help. I was taken back. I didn't think Dimitri was the type who would scream for help. Dimitri tried to push me away but I easily over powered him due to his weak state. Any other day and I would be screwed. I straddled him to hold his body down.

"Dimitri its okay, I'm not going to hurt you I promise." I whispered "If I let you go will you promise not to scream? Please? I want to explain to you what happened today." Dimitri nodded but I kept my hand close just in case.

"Rose what are you doing? Your not suppose to be here! I don't want you here!" Dimitri said angrily. A silent tear slipped out of my eyes and quickly wiped it away.

"Dimitri please! I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't want to hurt you. I don't even know why I did it. I realized what I was doing and I couldn't stop, I tired so hard. It was like someone was controlling me. Please Dimitri forgive me. I didn't mean to. I-I don't know." I said my voice cracking. Tears slid down my face and I looked away from Dimitri. I didn't want him to forgive me because I was crying I wanted him to forgive me because he believed me. Dimitri cupped my chin with one hand and wiped away the tears with the other.

"I forgive you Roza. I didn't mean what I said about not wanting you I was just a little scared for my life." Dimitri sat up painfully to kiss me. I rolled off of him and lay down by his side. Dimitri continued to kiss me and kissed him back. He trailed kissed down my neck and stopped just above my collarbone. Next he began to play with my hair and cuddle me. I could tell that the cuddling was causing him some pain but when I asked him if he wanted to stop he said no. So the cuddling and the kissing continued. Dimitri pulled off my clothes in fluid motion a skill he was probably saving to show me. We proceeded with our vigorous activity**(a/n yes this was from my friend Mini, many days in boring spanish class)** until we kissed so much so that he began to cough. I pulled back alarmed. Dimitri held his chest as he coughed and winced. Every time he winced I winced also. I noticed a glass of water on Dimitri's nightstand. I grabbed it and gave it to him. He thanked me and started drinking. Then I was pulled back into Emily's mind. I saw Mike once again but this time he held a burning cigarette above Emily's arm. It came down on her arm hard and dug in and burned, Emily and I screamed.

"Roza, what is it?" Dimitri asked franticly.

"I forgot. How could I forget?" I said to myself.

"Forget what?"

"Emily, she's in trouble!"

"Emily's fine with her dad."

"No Dimitri you don't understand. I saw him rape and abuse her."

"How could you? He took Emily to the guest dorm he's staying in."

"I saw it like how I sense when Lissa is in danger, through the bond. I saw through her eyes, he raped and beat her and is burning her with cigarettes." I practically yelled. "Dimitri please believe me. I know that it sounds ridiculous but it's true. We have to help her! She needs us!" By now I was panting and practically screaming at Dimitri. Dimitri slowly got up and dressed as quick as he could in his condition. He finally turned to me and pulled me off his bed.

"Let's go. There's a little girl that needs our help."

* * *

**Hehehe Cliffy! Personally my favorite part was the vigorious activity.^_^ So I want to know out of all four chapters what has been your favorite and least favorite scene? I think I can guess the least favorite!:( Plz review**


	5. Rescue Mission

**Yay! Chapter 5! I thank you all for waiting for the 5th chapter to come though I've had it done for a while. So enjoy!**

**I do not own VA series if I did I would be firckin' RICH!!!!**

* * *

Left Behind

As soon as we got out of the dorm we bolted to the guest building as fast as we could. For someone who had had the crap beaten out him Dimitri was pretty fast. We had to hide and dodge every guardian that came our way. By the time we reached our destination we were both gasping for breath. Dimitri's training hadn't prepared either of us for the amount of running we had just done. Dimitri and I strode into the building looking as casual as we could. The Moroi at the front desk looked up at us with a clearly shocked expression.

"Guardian Belikov what are you doing here with _her_?" The venom in her voice made me want to look at my feet in shame but I resisted there were much more important things to worry about.

"Mike Anders invited us to see him and his daughter Emily and to thank us for finding her." Dimitri said smoothly.

"I would have thought that they would have provided you your own guardian for this perilous journey. You never know the people that you think you know the most might be the ones who turn on you in the end." The Moroi said throwing a vicious glare towards me. My composure finally cracked and I stared at the carpet not wanting anyone to see me cry.

"That's enough!" Dimitri nearly yelled. His voice was so firm, so menacing, and so scary that it made me flinch. He grabbed my arm and yanked me up the stairs in a show of having control over the "juvenile delinquent". When we got to the top of the stairs Dimitri let go of my arm and we each took a side of the hall way. We stopped and listened at each door for anything that would give us a sign that Emily was in the room. We finally came to the last door and the only door with a yellow light shining out from the crack under the door and a whimpering noise coming from behind it. Dimitri blocked the whole door with his body and I hide behind him. He knocked on the door firmly. Mike swung the door open and looked at Dimitri with a sour expression.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to see how you and Emily were doing."

"We're doing fine thank you." Mike said bitterly.

"Do you mind if I see her? She was just the cutest child I've ever seen."

"I do mind."

"Well I won't be long." Dimitri tried to step through the threshold but Mike attempted to shut the door in his face. But Dimitri was quicker. He stopped the door and forced it open; Mike was thrown across the room. He quickly recovered and tackled Dimitri from the side. But I decided that it was my time to intervene. I threw my body in front of Dimitri's and took the blow. I took Mike by his shoulders and pinned him to the ground. I then yelled at Dimitri to go get Emily. As Dimitri disappeared into the bedroom I found out what element Mike specialized in. It was fire. My whole body was suddenly ablaze. All I could feel was heat and pain. The smell of burning flesh and hair filled my nose and made me gag. But instead of loosing my grip on his shoulders as Mike was expecting my grip became iron tight. Dimitri soon reappeared with Emily in his arms and saw what was happening. He put Emily on the ground and ran over to me trying to put out the fire without success. I saw little Emily come running out of the kitchen with a bucket. She threw the contents of the bucket on me and her father to dowse the flames and it worked. I collapsed on the floor. I could hear people talking and I could see a crowd of guardians who had either heard what was happening or smelled it. But I could no longer sense anything. My world was filled with pain. The pain raked at my flesh. Soon my eyes became spotted with little black dots that got bigger and bigger until my world went completely black.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short There is so many things that I want to happent that I want to write it now! But I can't. So I want your opinion, what do you think will happen to Emily? Please review!!!!!**


	6. Happily Ever After?

**Well chapter 6 is finally here. Not a lot of people wanted to kill me after what happened last chapter but I did get a strongly worded review that I needed to change my rating because it was rated k+. And yes indeed I needed to change it for future events that are top secret!!! MMMMMUUUUUUHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Left Behind

The first thing I heard when I woke up was _his _voice. Dimitri that is, my Dimitri. I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy and it was hard work trying to open them. When I finally did I saw a blue tube in my line of vision. Then I heard rhythmic breathing and realized that something was in my throat and mouth. I ran my hand down the tube which stopped at my mouth but continued into my mouth and down my throat. _I'm on a respirator. _I realized. I tired to remember what danger I could have possibly put myself in order to be put on a respirator. But nothing came to mind, it actually hurt to think. Suddenly felt the left side of my bed go down significantly with someone's body weight. I tried to sit up to see who it was but two hands pushed me back down on the bed. And then there was Dimitri's face hovering over mine. I wanted to ask him so many questions but I couldn't.

"Roza you're awake!" Dimitri said relived. I wondered what could make him so cheerful when I was knocked out and had a breathing tube. _Maybe he found someone else_ I mused, and then quickly dismissed the thought he had called me Roza hadn't he? Dimitri carefully brushed the stray hairs out of my face and kissed my forehead as my mother came up beside him. I nearly had a heart attack. There was suddenly an annoying beeping sound that got faster and faster. I had no idea what it was but it was pissing me off. Dimitri's face got worried and he called for Dr. Olendzki, who came running to my bedside with a worried look on her face too.

"Rose I need you to calm down. Okay?" Dr Olendzki said. What did calming down have to do with that annoying beeping?

"I don't think she understands." Dimitri said, "You have to explain to her."

"Rose, I need you to calm down. You are in a very fragile state and frankly I don't think your heart can handle any excitement right now." Dr. Olendzki said. What the hell was I, a senior citizen? My mom was standing beside Dimitri and I was wondering why she wasn't all over his ass for kissing me. That would be the normal motherly response. But then again was anything in my life normal? I made hand signs saying that I wanted a pad of paper and a pencil but it took everybody a while to understand what I was saying. I felt like I was playing a guessing game. When I finally got paper and a pencil I started furiously writing a note to Dimitri. It consisted of what the hell do you think you're doing; my mom was watching you and what the hell is going on? My mom and Dimitri took one look at the pad and they both burst out laughing. They knew something that I didn't and it was pissing me off.

"Roza, Roza, Roza." Dimitri Said. Something definitely was going on Dimitri never called me "Roza" in front of anyone else.

"I found out about you and Dimitri Rose." My mom said.

'How did you do that?' I wrote.

"Well, when Dr. Olendzki told us that you weren't going to make it because your lungs were badly damaged, Belikov here ran to find Lissa. When he did he dragged her to your bedside and commanded her to heal you for his sake. Seeing someone like Dimitri cry was startling. But we all figured it out after a couple of minutes."

'You didn't beat the crap out of him? That what we were expecting you to do.' I wrote. My mom laughed nervously.

"Rose she did beat me up or attempted to." Dimitri said. I noticed a bunch of black blotchy marks over Dimitri's eye. That would hurt him tomorrow. Everybody left to let me sleep except Dimitri of course. Over the next couple days I was well enough to sit up in bed and I no longer in need of the respirator. Then soon after that I was released from the clinic and that same day Dimitri and I were called down to Kirova's office. I could only imagine what this was about. When we walked into Kirova's office there waiting was of course Kirova, Alberta, Stan, my mother and little Emily. When Emily saw me jumped up on me and hugged me. Then she got down and hugged Dimitri almost in a daughterly sort of way. As we sat own Dimitri placed Emily on his lap.

"So w called you here to decide what would be best to do about Emily here." Kirova said, "Any suggestions?" Everyone gave a suggestion except Dimitri and I. They varied from sending Emily to live with relatives that didn't want her that would supposedly "warm up to her" to enrolling her in the elementary program and the academy playing the role of parent. But I didn't agree with any of them.

"I don't like any of them." I said as everyone was debating what was to be done with Emily, who had fallen asleep against Dimitri's chest.

"Then what do you purpose we do with her, Miss Hathaway?" Kirova asked.

"We can enroll her in the elementary program but she'll stay with me and I'll act as her legal guardian."

"Ha! Rose you can hardly take care of yourself how do you expect take care of a child? A child taking care of child! That would only lead to disaster." Stan exclaimed.

"Yes, Rose how do you plan on doing this?" Kirova asked.

"The same way her mother did. Only I would help her and I could also be one of Emily's legal guardians." Dimitri said.

"So the two of you want to play mommy and daddy?" Stan said.

"It makes sense. Emily already knows us and is comfortable with us. Putting her through another traumatic experience would destroy her." Dimitri said in a firm tone. Everybody stopped to think. After a while Kirova spoke.

"Guardian Belikov is right. Emily does not need anymore trauma right now. So we'll give this a try and see how it works before anything is decided. What plans do you have to give Emily a stable living environment?" Dimitri and I exchanged glances.

"I guess Rose and Emily could stay in my room for now." Dimitri said. Final plan were made and then we were off to move my stuff into Dimitri's room. Happily Ever After right? I thought so too. But I soon realized this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Hahahaha! You thought it was the end of the story didn't you? Well it's not. Soooo . . . much more needs to happen. Personally this is the perfect cliffy! You guys have no idea what's in store for Dimitri, Rose and little Emily . . . Anyway so waddya think??? Review plz cause you luv me sooooo . . . much! **


	7. A Surprise Visitor

**Hey sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Lot's of things have come up. So here you go chapter 7 what will happen now that Dimitri and Rose play mommy and daddy? MUUUUUHHHHHAAAAA!**

* * *

Left Behind

Being a parent was harder than being a guardian. Or that's what Dimitri said at the end of the day. After we enrolled Emily into the elementary program at St. Vladimir's things went crazy. Emily was so afraid of going to the elementary campus by herself that Dimitri and I walked her to and from school everyday. And not to mention all three of us were staying in Dimitri's tiny single bedroom, so we ended up all Jam packed on Dimitri's bed with Emily in the middle. That I didn't mind a bit. But Dimitri and I needed a break, so we made plans for Lissa and Christian to baby-sit Emily who was very excited to spend the night with Aunty Lissa and Uncle Christian. I was afraid to leave her because Christian promised to scare her with bedtime ghost stories, which he took back after Dimitri threatened to do certain unpleasant things to Christian's body that he would need to give Lissa their own child. Yes, my Dimitri made me proud. Dimitri and I went to say goodbye to our little Emily.

"Bye-bye Rose bye-bye Dimitri." Emily said.

"Bye Emily," Dimitri said "take good care of her. You have my number if you need us so don't hesitate to call us." Dimitri said turning his attention to Lissa and Christian.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. So go and do whatever you guys have planned." Lissa said, she in fact knew what we planned to do tonight. As soon as we ad stepped out of the building we bolted to the old guardian watch post by the frozen lake. Wonderful memories came flooding back to me from just a couple weeks ago; memories that we planned to relive and revise.

Dimitri pulled me through the door into the cabin. We didn't bother start a fire we would be warm through a different method, one we could enjoy. Looking less than a second into Dimitri's eyes and lust for him washed over me. In between kisses we managed to get all of each other's clothes off and onto the floor. Then the vigorous physical activity began and we didn't want to stop once we started. Suddenly I heard a crunch or at least I thought I did.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Dimitri. He looked up at me, shook his head, and went back to making a line of kisses down my neck. I finally gave in and convinced myself that it was nothing. A couple minutes into another kissing fest the cabin door flew open and a cold breeze blew over us. There was a shadow in the door way shining a flashlight into our eyes, and oh yeah we were butt naked.

"Dimitri?" The shadow said. The shadow stepped into the pool of light shining from the lantern.

"Tasha?" Dimitri and I said in unison. Tasha Ozera had come for a visit. My god we were screwed, nobody had told her that Dimitri and I we together and she still loved him.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know I know it's short but you guys were getting mad! My god, some of the e-mails I was getting! So plz review!!!!**


	8. Crazy Bitch

**Hey guys so sorry that it took me so long. I got a new computere and my dad put on this windows live family safety thing and I wouldn't let me go on almost anything and told my dad everything that I did so I got sacred, it was a little too personal. And when I went to go an dupdate at school they had just blocked it. So I finally got the password but I'm scared to see what happens next due to my definace. Thank you for all the favs and reviews while I was away and hiding.**

* * *

Left Behind

The lantern fell from Tasha's hands and landed on the cabin floor with a loud thud and suddenly Tasha was gone. Dimitri and I jumped out of bed and pull our clothes on faster than we took them off. We picked up the lantern and ran outside but Tasha was no where to be seen. It was snowing so hard that we couldn't even see her footprints in the snow anymore. I had no idea what would happen now but I had a very bad feeling about it.

"I'll go and keep looking for her; I think I need to talk to her alone," Dimitri said "You go and get Emily and bring her back to our room and try to get any information from Christian about where Tasha could be." Then Dimitri and I parted. That night Dimitri didn't get back until after midnight. He had lines of weariness all over his face. He didn't even bother to take a shower or change like he normally does he just lay down on the bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. The next morning I took Emily to school and Dimitri went to look for Tasha again. He felt so guilty about what happened that he couldn't even eat until this was resolved. Since Dimitri was out, Lissa was with Christian and Emily was at school I got really bored really quickly. So I decided to do some exercises in the gym.

The gym was dark and cold so I put a hoodie that I had borrowed from Dimitri. I had been working out for a half an hour when the lights in the gym went out. _'Great, this is just perfect.' _I thought. As I navigated my way to the light switch the lights flickered back on, and there standing with her hand on the light switch was none other than Tasha Ozera herself.

"Tasha! Listen about last night and what you saw. I think you need to talk to Dimitri he's out looking for you he wants to explain." I said

"He doesn't need to explain. I already know, everybody talks about how cute you and Dimitri look together. And now I know why Dimitri turned me down." I had almost forgotten that Tasha had asked Dimitri to be her guardian and possibly have a relationship involving children together.

"Tasha I'm really sorry, Dimitri and I never meant to hurt you. He's beating himself up over it."

"Well he won't for long I've given Dimitri a second chance, but you my friend aren't so lucky."

"What are you talking about?" With that Tasha jumped toward me, but I jumped back in time. Tasha swung at me, which I dodged again.

"Tasha please just let me explain!" I yelled as Tasha again swung at me, but this time she faked it and tripped me. I fell on my back with a loud thud on the mat. Tasha lunged at me again but I rolled over on my stomach. I tried to stand up but Tasha grabbed my leg and pulled me towards her, there was nothing to grab hold of besides a broomstick. I grabbed the broomstick and twisted myself onto my back again and tried to beat Tasha off my leg but it light up in flames. I threw my only weapon aside. These damn fire users were getting on my nerves. But there was one more element to Tasha that I had forgotten, she was a karate teacher. Tasha threw herself into fighting position, poised and ready to strike. I could've had the upper hand except that Tasha had me backed into a corner. When animals are back into a corner they fight a vicious battle till the end to protect themselves and their families, Emily and Dimitri were like family to me and I would protect them. I jumped at Tasha's legs practically snarling but found that I had landed in a ring of fire. I could see Tasha from the other side of the oblivion with a smug grin on her face; I would not let her win.

I then heard a loud thud and a cold breeze blew into the gym which only made the fire angrier. It roared in my ears and my mouth was dry and the air was very thin and yet again the smell of burning flesh.

* * *

**Hehehe yes I know cliffy! But I had ot give you something! And yes Rose get attacked by Tasha I wanted it to be more of a cat fight but I wanted Tasha to be crazy sooo . . . she kicks Rose's ass yes I know very ooc but it was fun writing it So plz review and thanx to eveyone who stayed by myside! **


	9. Hospital Visit

**okay guys. next chapter finally sorry I ha to cut it short I have to leave for work but . . . I thought I would leave you with something! So enjoy!!!**

* * *

Left Behind

Again I woke in a hospital bed but this time without a respirator. This was starting to get old just like my encounters with fire using Moroi. But this time I was surprised. Tasha sat across the room crying on Dimitri's shoulder and Emily was watching her with a scowl etched on her little face. All sort of alarms went off in my head, well the anti-Tasha ones anyway.

"She's awake!" Emily said gleefully running towards me. Tasha hesitantly raised her head and looked at me. Then she turned back quickly looking up at Dimitri who gave her a stern look. Tasha got up and walked slowly towards me; it looked almost painful. When she reached my bedside I sat up waiting to see what she was going to do next. Tasha opened her mouth like she was going to say something and shut it, turning to look back at Dimitri, who looked back at her with a stolid face. And then Tasha turned back to me again.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted. I've never really received rejection well. So to apologize Dimitri agreed to let me teach Emily some self-defense moves after school. After all she's been through I think I could help her." My head reeled; Dimitri had agreed to let _who _do _what_? I don't think so.

"No! I will not let you teach Emily anything in fact stay away from her." I said in a calm menacing voice. Dimitri shook his head with a frown.

"Tasha may I speak with Rose privately?" Dimitri said

"Of course." With that she nearly ran out of the room.

"Emily can you go with Tasha? I have to speak to Rose for a moment." Dimitri asked Emily kindly. Emily stood there with her arms crossed but she reluctantly obeyed.

"Rose I know you don't trust Tasha after what she did to you but she is very sorry about it, she not the most stable person in the world but I think you should trust her."

"Why should I? After what she did to me she be lucky if she ever gets a guardian. What she did was crazy and wrong and she needs some serious help. I don't know if I could forgive her."

"You're being very hypocritical."

"How? Because I don't trust that crazy bitch?"

"If you recall a couple weeks ago you did the same thing to me. You attacked me and I thought you were crazy and unstable too. I didn't want to forgive you but I did. I didn't have to but I did. If you can't forgive Tasha then I don't I can forgive you." Dimitri's words were a slap in my face. He did forgive me and I had done much more harm to him than Tasha had done to me.

"Tell Tasha that she can train Emily."

"I think you have to tell her yourself." Dimitri said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**Sooooooo . . . what did you think? Hrash of Dimitri right?hahaha**


End file.
